1. Field of the Invention
This invention, in the preferred embodiment, relates to demonstration equipment for subjective consumer evaluation of electronic accessories placed in the environment of the comsumer's own mobile transportation vehicle.
2. Related Art
Retailers of electronic accessories frequently provide for demonstration and customer evaluation of their products in special observation and listening booths or rooms wherein the customer may make subjective judgments among competing product lines. Installation in the customer's vehicle for demonstration is at the risk of damage to the vehicle in the event dissatisfaction requires removal of the promoted product lines.